Complicated Love
by Bakamilenbee
Summary: Kise-kun mempunyai kekasih yaitu Kasamatsu-senpai. Dan saat mereka berjalan-jalan, mereka bertemu dengan akashi dan kuroko yang ternyata berpacaran! Tapi mengapa hati kise-kun merasa sakit saat melihat mereka berdua? [ KiKasa, KiKuro, AkaKuro, AkaKasa. Story about KiKuro and AkaKasa ]
1. Chapter 1

Kuroko No Basuke Fanfiction (YAOI / Shonen AI / BL)

Genre: Drama, Romance, Shonen-AI

Fanfic kedua dari cerita Kikuro!

Hope you enjoy it!

Ceritanya agak rumit, jadi kalau ada yang bingung maaf ya. Tapi dari inti cerita ini adalah kise x kuroko.

"Senpaiiii~!" Panggilku kepada salah seorang di seberang.

"Kise! Kenapa kau datang dengan begitu mencolok?!"

"Hmm.. Pikir saja sendiri" Kataku seraya melambaikan tangan kepada gadis-gadis yang melihatiku.

"Jangan seenaknya saja melambaikan tanganmu kepada gadis-gadis itu!"

"Kenapa? cemburu?"

"Ti-tidak!" Katanya dengan pipi memerah.

"Aaaa! senpai kau begitu imut!"

"Di-diam kau!"

Ya dia adalah senpai dari klub basketku di kaaijou. Kasamatsu senpai. Saat ini aku sedang berpacaran dengannya. Saat ini sih dia yang kusukai, tapi entah mengapa aku tidak bisa merasakan kehangatan hati untuk mencintainya.

Atau aku sendiri yang merasa aneh atau apa? Entahlah, aku tidak mau memikirkan itu, yang penting aku 'cukup' menyukainya.

"Senpai, kau mau minum apa?"

"Hm.. soda saja?"

"Baiklah"

Aku mengambilkan soda kaleng dari mesin penjual minuman kaleng yang berada di trotoar. Aku memberikannya kepada senpai. Dan... Saat itulah aku menemui Akashicchi dan Kurokocchi.

"Ak..Akashicchi?"

"Ryouta?"

"Kau ada apa disini? Bersama kurokocchi?"

"Iya.. Kita sedang berkencan" Katanya sambil tersenyum jahil dengan melihat kurokocchi. "Kau sendiri?"

"Ah... sama." Jawabku. "Tunggu...TUNGGU. Sejak kapan kalian berdua berpacaran?!"

"Sejak... Aku memaksa tetsuya menjadi pacarku."

"Me-memaksa?"

"Iya" Jawabnya dengan tersenyum tadi bukan senyuman lembut.

"Kurokocchi, apa kau benar-benar menyukainya?!"

"Hmm.. i-iya." Jawabnya sambil melihat akashicchi dengan tampang khawatir.

"O-ohh, yasudah kita pergi dulu! Bye!"

Dengan cara itulah kita memisahkan diri dari mereka. Ya, mereka adalah teman satu klub basket sewaktu kita masih berada di Teiko. Dulu, aku sangat menghormati kurokocchi.

Dia orangnya pendiam dan dingin tapi sebenarnya dia masih punya banyak sifat yang ternyata cukup manis juga. Aku terkikik membayangkannya. Tapi aku merasa, akashicchi yang memaksa kurokocchi untuk berpacaran adqlqh hal yang menyebalkan.

Padahal dia tidak tau bagaimana sifat dari kurokocchi secara keseluruhan. Entah aku merasa sangat sebal dengan memikirkannya. Aku jadi ingin merebut kurokocchi dari akashicchi.

Tunggu dulu, kenapa aku merasa seperti ini? Aku merasa harus melindungi kurokocchi dari akashicchi? Kenapa aku merasa tersakiti? Padahal itu urusan mereka sendiri. Kenapa? Aku tidak pernah merasa seperti ini bersama senpai, kenapa kepada kurokocchi?

Apa ini berarti sejak dulu tanpa kusadari aku telah menyukai kurokocchi?

* * *

Wait for chapter 2

Please give me a reviews!


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Untung bisa lanjut chapter 2 nya. Selamat membaca!

* * *

Tu-tunggu, aku? Menyukai kurokocchi? Tidak-tidak. Tidak mungkin maksudku. Kan dia hanya teman. Dan dulu aku merasa menyukai senpai. Tapi, aku memang agak kesepian sih, sewaktu kurokocchi tiba-tiba menghilang...

"Kise-kise-kise" Tiba tiba ada suara yang kungar tapi aku tidak menyadarinya. "KISE!"

"A-ahh! senpai?! ada apa?"

"Kau kenapa? Kau sakit?" Tanya senpai dengan khawatir melihaktu.

"Ah.. tidak tidak, hanya.. Berpikir masalah pekerjaan saja"

"Benarkah? Kalau kau capek. Apa lebih baik kita pulang saja?"

"Kok, jarang jarang senpai mengkhawatirkanku?"

"Oh, begitu? Kau tidak mau aku khawatir? Oke!"

"Shh.. Aku kan hanya bercanda senpai. Jangan marah ya ya?" Kataku sambil sedikit memohon mohon. "Yaaa?"

"Pfftt... Iyadeh iya"

"Nah, begitu dong~" Jawabku sambil mencium bibirnya sekilas. "Sekarang kita kemana?"

"Hmm.. terserah. Kita memutar-mutar saja dahulu."

"Okee~"

* * *

Akashi dan Kuroko. (main character: kuroko)

Tadi.. aku bertemu dengan kise-kun. Dia.. sekarang berpacaran dengan kasamatsu-kun? Tidak aneh sih. Mereka satu sekolah. Tapi kenapa ya, aku merasa tertinggal jauh oleh kise-kun.

"Tetsuya? Kenapa?" Tanya akashi-kun kepadaku.

"Ah, tidak apa-apa"

"Jangan-jangan kau memikirkan ryouta?"

"Ehh? Tidak kok tidak..."

"Benarkah? Bukankah kau merasa tidak enak saat melihat ryouta dengan kasamatsu?" Tanyanya dengan sedikit menggoda tetapi kejam "Betul kan kataku?"

"Tidak, aku benar-benar tidak..."

"Sudahlah, kau pikir aku peduli kau menyukai siapa? Aku hanya mempermainkanmu saja kan" Jawab akashi-kun dengan sinis. "Lagipula, itu hak mu untuk menyukai seseorang. Tapi jika kau tidak mendapatkam Ryouta, kau harus menjadi mainanku sampai kau mendapatkannya"

"Ba..baiklah" Jawabku pasrah.

"Aku beri kau waktu satu bulan, bagaimana?"

"Satu...bulan? Aku akan mencobanya"

"Baiklah, tapi jika kau gagal, kau harus menjadi mainanku sampai aku bosan."

"Baiklah.." Lagi-lagi dengan jawaban pasrah.

Sebenarnya aku masih tidak tau, apa aku benar-benar menyukai kise-kun. Tapi, aku benar-benar merasa, kalau aku membutuhkannya. Tapi, sekarang dia mempunyai kasamatsu-kun.

Waktuku hanya satu bulan. Apa yang harus kulakukan? Aku... Akan memastikan perasaan kise-kun dulu mungkin.

* * *

Kise dan Kasamatsu (main character: kasamatsu)

Tadi sebenarnya aku agak khawatir saat melihat kise dan kuroko. Aku merasa sebenarnya mereka saling menyukai. Hanya saja mereka agak bodoh (menurutku) Sebenarnya, aku juga tidak serius sekali saat berpacaran dengan kise.

Hanya saja, aku merasa harus menemani dan melindunginya saja. Sebenarnya tidak ada rasa cinta sama sekali. Tapi apa boleh buat, sudah terlanjur.

Saat ini, aku hanya ingin membantu kise dan kuroko saja agar mereka menyadari perasaan mereka berdua. Dan menjadi satu.

Tapi apa yang harus kulakukan? Apa aku harus minta tolong akashi? Tidak, tidak. Tapi, Akashi tidak serius menyukai kuroko kan? Tapi, aku merasa akashi akashi benar-benar tidak menyukainya.

Aku tau akashi cukup baik, karena dulu kise sering mengajakku makan bersamanya. Akashi, sebenarnya dia cukup baik. Hanya saja mungkin dia terlalu memaksakan keinginannya demi kepuasannya sendiri.

Tapi... Sebenarnya, kenapa aku merasa aneh saat dia berjalan dengan kuroko? Kenapa tadi aku merasa, kenapa harus kuroko bukan aku?

Kenapa?

Tunggu... Apa mungkin... Aku menyukainya? Tapi.. apa mungkin akashi juga menyukaiku? Aku tidak yakin...

* * *

Kise dan kasamatsu (main character: Kise)

Aku merasa, harus mendapatkan dan menyelamatkan kurokocchi dari keegoisan akashicchi. Aku ingin memilikinya. Aku benar-benar menyukainya. Tapi.. masalahnya, bagaimanakah caranya?

Aku malah merasa kasihan dengan senpai. Aku menyatakan suka kepadamya, tapi malah memutuskannya karena ternyata sebenarnya dari dulu aku memyukai kurokocchi. Bagaimana ini?

Apa aku harus meminta bantuan akashicchi? Tidak mungkin! Kan dia yang memaksa kurokocchi, kenapa aku harus meminta bantuannya?!

Ah, sialan! Aku semakin bingung, apa yang harus kulakukan. Siapapun tolonglah aku, bagaimana caranya agar aku bisa memastikan perasaan kurokocchi sebenarnya dan menyatakan bagaimana perasaanku padanya.

Bagaimana ini?

* * *

Masih banyak pertanyaan yang harus mereka jawab. Bagaimana cara menjawab dan melakukannya?

Tunggu chapter selanjutnya!

Please give me a reviews, thanks!


	3. Chapter 3

Akhirnya jadi juga chapter 3 ini.

Terus baca ya!

* * *

Kise dan Kuroko (main character: kuroko)

"Apakah aku harus menelpon kise-kun?" Kataku kepada diri sendiri. "Aku akan mencobanya pergi!"

Dengan semangat itulah kemudian aku menelepon kise-kun.

tut..tut...tut...

"Halo?" kata seseorang di telepon.

"Ahh... Kise-kun?"

"Ku... kurokocchi?" Jawabnya agak pelan. "Ada apa?"

"Hmm... Begini, apa kau ada waktu luang lusa ini?"

"Lusa..? Kelihatannnya aku ada pemotretan, kenapa?"

"Ah... Begitu ya. Sebenarnya aku ingin mengajkmu makan. Kita kan sudah lama tidak bertemu."

"Makann? Kalau begitu tidak apa-apa! Aku akan pergi!" Jawabnya tiba-tiba bersemangat.

"Eehh? Tidak apa-apa kah?"

"Iya, tidak apa-apa, pemotretan kan bisa dilakukan di lain hari"

"Kalau begitu aku akan menunggumu di kafe yang dulu kita sering kunjungi pukul 6 sore"

"Sipp! Baiklah!"

Telepon pun ditutup.

Aku... aku.. melakukannya! Aku berhasil mengajaknya makan! Akhirnyaa, aku punya kesempatan. Tapi... Itu seperti mengambil kise-kun dari Kasamatsu-kun...

Sudahlah, itu bisa diatur nanti. Nanti akan kupikir. Aku jadi tidak bisa menunggu lusa!

"Kurokocchi~!" Panggil seseorang dari jauh.

"Ah, kise-kun?"

"Apa aku terlalu lama?"

"Tidak, aku baru saja sampai kok"

"Baiklah!"

Aku... Bahagia! Aku merasa di dunia sendiri, saat ini kise-kun sedang disampingku. Dam pembicaraan tadi benar-benar seperti orang yang berkencan!

"Kau mau makan apa, kise-kun?"

"Ini, ini, ini, ini dan ini!" Jawabnya dengan semangat

"Kau, benar benar tidak berubah ya" Kataku dengan sedikit terkikik.

"Eh.. menurutmu begitu?"

"Iya.. Hahaha" Kataku sambil tertawa pelan karena ingin melanjutkan ke inti pembicaraan. "Ngg.,. Kise-kun... apa kau benar-benar serius menyukai kasamatsu-kun?"

"Eh- Kenapa?"

"Aku, cuman penasaran saja"

"Sebenarnya... Aku tidak serius menyukainya..."

"Eh? Lalu, kenapa kau jadian dengannya?"

"Kalau kau bilang begitu, karena awalnya aku tertarik kepadanya" Jawab kise-kun. "Tapi, sekarang aku merasa bahwa aku kagum dengan dia sebagai senpai. Bukan sebagai orang yang kucintai"

"Apakah.. saat ini ada orang yang benar-benar kaucintai?"

"Ada"

"Apakah aku tau orangnya?"

"Iya"

"Oh..."

"Kalau kau melihat cermin di rumah. Dan kau melihat orang itu. Dialah orangnya" Katanya dengan cepat. "Dan, aku harus pergi, bye kurokocchi!"

"Eh-eh tunggu! Berkaca? MAKSUDMU?"

Kise-kun tidak menjawab dan langsung pergi begitu saja dari hadapanku. Maksudku, aku harus pulang ke rumah sekarang kan.

Sesampainya di rumah, aku langsung berkaca dan... _"Kalau kau melihat cermin di rumah. Dan kau melihat orang itu. Dialah orangnya"_

__Maksud kise-kun... AKU? BENARKAH? Tunggu... kaca-kaca, yang kulihat diriku. Berarti itu aku kan? Tapi.. tapi... Secara tidak sadar entah kenapa aku menangis terharu atau menangis lega. Yang penting... Aku tau bahwa... kise-kun sebenarnya menyukaiku... Tapi yang kutakutkan adalah. Bagaimana perasaan asli dari kasamatsu-kun? Kelihatannya aku harus menanyakannya.

"Kasamatsu-kun!" Panggilku dari jauh.

"Kuroko? Ada apa?" Tanyanya bingung.

"Begini, aku.. ingin menanyakan sesuatu"

"Menanyakan apa?"

"Aku akan langsung pada pointnya. Apakah kau menyukai kise-kun?"

"Ehh? Ehh.. sebenarnya, aku menyukainya. Tapi aku lebih melihatnya sebagai adik kelas saja.. Dan aku hanya mengaguminya. Itu saja"

"Benarkah?"

"Iya... Tunggu. Apa Kise sudah jujur kepadamu? Bahwa dia menyukai- Eh.."

"Jadi kau tau?! Jangan-jangan dia sebenarnya sudah memberitahumu? Apa kalian sudah putus?"

"Tidak.. Sebenarnya, aku tau kalau dia dari dulu sudah menyukaimu kuroko" Kata kasamatsu tenang. "Tapi, kelihatannya dia tidak menyadarinya, dan baru sadar setelah dia terakhir bertemu denganmu barusan ini"

"Eh.. benarkah?"

"Iya" Katanya tersenyum.

"Kalau begitu, apakah ada yang benar-benar kau sukai saat ini?"

"Kalau tentang itu... Tapi jangan bilang siapa-siapa janji?"

"Iya, janji"

"Akashi"

"Ohh"

"Akashi"

"TUNGGU- AKASHI? KAU BENAR BENAR MENYUKAINYA?!" Tanyaku kaget dengan nada kencang.

"I-iya kenapa?" Jawabnya dengan muka yang memerah tapi ditutupi dengan tangannya.

"Kau serius?"

"Iya. Aku tau dia hanya suka main-main saja. Tapi aku serius menyukainya" Jawabnya tegas.

"Kalau begitu... berusahalah!"

"Kau tidak mau membantuku?!"

"Aku.. sudah capek berhubungan dengan akashi-kun"

"Apa dia kasar?"

"Aslinya tidak, tapi egois. Karena dia tidak serius menyukaiku"

"Benarkah?"

"Iya"

"Kalau begitu terima kasih! Aku ada urusan, pergi dulu ya!"

"Iyaa"

Dengan begitulah. Aku... Berpikir aku bisa lanjut dengan kise-kun dan aku benar-benar ingin menyatakan perasaanku yang sebenarnya. Dan harus menjalani hubungan dengannya. Karena waktuku tinggal 2 minggu lagi. Aku harap aku bisa memenuhi janjiku dengan akashi-kun.

Tapi sejujurnya. Aku bingung, apa yang akashi-kun pikirkan tentang kasamatsu-kun? Tapi mereka berdua sering berjalan bersama kise-kun sih. Hanya saja, aku tidak bisa berpikir mengapa akashi-kun hanya ingin bermain main denganku. Itulah yang aku pikirkan. Jangan bilang... Dia ingin aku dekat dengan kise-kun. Lalu akashi-kun bisa mendapatkan kasamatsu-kun?

Tunggu... Bisa saja kan? Tapi aku tidak yakin. Akashi-kun kan suka bermain-main saja. Tapi baguslah kalau dia bisa serius dengan seseorang. Aku harap begitu.

Mudah-mudahan saja, kasamatsu-kun bisa jadian dengan akash-kun. Itulah harapanku.

* * *

Yosh! Kalian pikir cepat sekali kan updatenya? Karena, aku ingin segera melesaikan persoalan rumit ini.

Sebenarnya agak bingung mau melanjutkan jalan ceritanya bagaimana. Tapi aku akan berusaha agar membuat ending yang memuaskan untuk kalian!

Aku rasa masih ada 2 chapter lagi, jadi tunggu saja ya!

Terima kasih!

give me a reviews please 8"D


	4. Chapter 4

Haii semuaa! Terima kasih, akhirnya Chapter 4 ini sudah selesai ya!

Masih ada 2 chapter lagi, mungkin?

Yah, ikuti saja sampai ceritanya selesai ya!

Selamat membaca!

* * *

Akashi and Kasamatsu (Main character: Kasamatsu)

Hari ini... Aku, aku akan bertemu akashi hari ini!Hari ini aku sudah janji untuk menemui Akashi, yah... Aku hanya ingin tau perasaan yang sebenarnya kok. Bukan yang lain.. eh bagaimana ya.. Ahh lupakan!

Yap! Aku sudah meneguhkan hatiku untuk bertemu dengannya. Sekarang aku menunggu di depan kafe yang dulu kita biasa kunjungi bersama kise. Sebenarnya aku datang lebih awal 30 menit dari perjanjian. Bagaimana lagi, aku sudah tidak sabar ingin bertemu dengannya!

"Kasamatsu" Panggil seseorang dari kejauhan dengan tampang yang cool.

"A-akashi?" Lihatku kaget.

"Apa aku telat?" Tanyanya sambil agak mengambil nafas, karena habis berlari.

"Tidak kok, tidak!" Jawabku sambil menggeleng-gelengkan kepala.

"Ayo, kita masuk kedalam saja"

"I-iya"

Kami berdua menuju ke dalam kafe dan mengambil tempat duduk di pojok bagian kanan. Akashi terlihat kehausan, maka dari itu aku membelikannya minuman yang sudah tersedia di kafe tersebut.

"Nah, kita langsung pada pointnya saja" Katanya sambil minum. "Kau mau membicarakan apa?"

"Begini.. Bukannya ikut campur. Tapi kelihatannya Kise dan Kuroko sudah hampir saling mengetahui perasaan satu sama lain"

"Ooh begitukah?" Katanya sambil tersenyum melihatku. "Baguslah kalau begitu"

"Aku.. mau tanya" Kataku ragu-ragu. "Apakah kau menyukai kuroko?"

"Tidak. Kan aku sudah bilang aku hanya mempermainkkanya" Jawabnya santai. Aku lega mendengar pernyataan Akashi langsung.

"Lalu. Apakah ada orang yang kau sukai secara serius?" Tanyaku penasaran.

"Menurutmu?"

"Tidak ada... Karena kau suka mempermainkan mereka kan?"

"Tepat sekali"

"Ka-kalau begitu..." Kataku ragu-ragu sekali lagi.

Aku mengambil nafas panjang karena aku ingin mengatakan sesuatu pada Akashi. Tapi aku tidak yakin. Selama dia mempermainkan kekasihnya, apakah itu yang disebut cinta? Aku tidak yakin. Sama sekali tidak yakin kalau Akashi benar-benar menyukai orang secara serius.

Tapi aku bertanya-tanya. Itu hanya dimulut dia bilang seperti itu. Bagaimana di hati? Apakah ada seseorang yang ia sukai? Apa itu kuroko yang ia bilang dia mempermainkkanya? Apakah itu Kise yang sebenarnya ia sukai diam-diam? Apa ada wanita lain? Aku... Tidak tahu tentang dia sama sekali.

Aku ingin mencari tau dan mencari tau. Tapi apakah ini adalah jalan yang tepat? Walaupun dia tidak akan serius menyukaiku, apakah aku tetap ingin menjadi kekasihnya? Walaupun ia hanya mempermainkanku? Itu, aku tidak yakin.

Bagaimanapun aku ingin mencoba menjadi kekasihnya. Tanpa ragu-ragu lagi aku menarik nafas panjang dan...

"Kenapa kau tidak mempermainkanku saja? Dan jadikan aku kekasihmu?" Kataku tegas. "Aku tidak peduli apakah kau serius menyukaiku apa tidak. Tetapi, yang pasti aku sudah lama menyukaimu sejak aku jadian dengan kise"

"Apa? Bukankah sekarang kau yang mempermainkanku dengan berkata seperti itu?" Tanyanya bingung.

"Tidak, aku tidak main-main!"

"Kau, serius?"

"Te-tentu saja bodoh!"

"Kalau begitu aku akan memberimu pertanyaan" Katanya. "Menurutmu, kenapa aku sering ikut kalian berjalan-jalan, padahal aku tidak menyukai hal seperti itu?"

"Nggg... karena kau butuh refreshing?"

"Salah"

"Terus"

"Kau" Katanya sambil menunjukku.

"Hah? Maksudmu?" Tanyaku bingung tentu.

"Aku, bilang kau bodoh"

"Tu-tunggu... Jangan bilang kau menyukaiku?"

"Tidak" Jawabnya tegas.

"Lalu..?"

"Aku mempermainkanmu"

"Ah, sudah kuduga"

"Apa kau ingin kupermainkan, walaupun seandainya aku tidak menyukaimu?"

"Tidak apa-apa, asal aku bisa bersamamu, Akashi"

"Kalau seandainya aku serius menyukaimu?"

"Aku- akan lebih senang tentu saja.."

"Dengan begitu, apa kau tidak akan merasakan hati gundah lagi?"

"Te-tentu saja, bodoh!"

"Baiklah"

"Apanya?"

"Aku menyukaimu"

"Tidak dari dasar hati tapi, Akashi"

"Pertanyaan tadi hanya mempermainkanmu." katanya simpel. " Jadi, sebenarnya aku menyukaimu dari dulu. Tetapi, aku sudah terlanjur mempermainkan tetsuya. Aku tidak mungkin meminta putus darinya karena alasan ini"

"e-ehh kau.. serius?"

"Menurutmu?"

"Tidak"

"Oh, begitu terserah. Sekarang apa kau mau kupermainkan?" Katanya sambil menyeringai.

"Tentu saja, dasar akashi bodoh!" Kataku sambil memeluknya dan menangis seperti anak kecil lega karena mendengar jawabannya.

Entah kenapa dia langsung membawaku keluar dari kafe. Lalu menuju lorong kecil, dia menciumku dengan hangat disana. Disaat itu aku berpikir, apakah kuroko selalu dicium seperti ini? Lebih dari aku? Aku, tidak ingin memikirkan itu. Aku hanya memikirkan keadaanku sekarang ini.

Dia sedikit demi sedikit memainkan lidahnya ke dalam mulutku. Aku tidak terbiasa dengan ini, karena kise yang menciumku hanya sebatas ciuman biasa. Bukan ciuman ganas ataupun ciuman dewasa. Tapi kelihatannya akashi sudah sangat terbiasa dengan ciuman seperti ini. Tentu saja karena dia pasti sering sekali berciuman denan kuroko seperti ini.

"A-akashi"

"hm?"

"A-apa kau sering berciuman dengan kuroko seperti ini?"

"Tentu saja, kenapa?"

"O-ohh"

"Memangnya kau tidak pernah dengan Ryouta?"

aku hanya menjawab dengan gelengan biasa.

"Tapi aku tidak pernah seganas ini dengan Tetsuya" Katanya menyeringai

Dia langsung menyerangku dengan ganas dan dengan teknik yang sepertinya lebih dari yang ia biasa gunakan menurutku. Tapi, aku hanya menerimanya. Menikmatinya. Iya, perasaan kita sudah bersatu. Aku akan selalu mengenang saat ini.

_"I never forget this moment with you. Because i'm too much to love you. _

_I just want to despair from this world with you. I'm so happy."_

_'_

* * *

After words: Terima kasih sudah mengikuti kisah ini sampai sejauh ini.

Aku harap kalian menyukainya.

Dan ikuti karya-karya ku yang lainnya yang akan datang ya!

Request? Just PM! Thank you!


	5. Chapter 5

"Kurokocchi..." Panggil seseorang.

"Ada apa, kise-kun?" Tanyaku.

"Aku bingung bagaimana harus menjelaskan keadaan kita sekarang kepada senpai" Katanya dengan raut wajah yang kebingungan.

"Oh. Itu?" Jawabku seakan tidak tertarik.

"Kenapa hanya 'OH'? Aku benar-benar bingung kurokocchi!"

"Yah... Soal itu, sebenarnya kasamatsu-kun sudah tau, kalau kau menyukaiku dan aku menyukaimu"

"Hah? Yang benar saja!" Jawabnya dengan kaget.

"Sungguh kok. Dia malah yang berusaha menjodohkan kita"

"Lalu... Bagaimana dengan dia?"

"Kelihatannya.. Sekarang dia sedang bersama akashi-kun"

"Hah? Kenapa?!"

"Kau tidak tau? Dia kan menyukai akashi-kun"

"Eh... Masa? Kelihatannya aku tidak tahu apa-apa tentang dia" Katanya lemas.

Aku langsung mendatanginya dan menepuk kedua pipinya dengan kedua tanganku.

"Kenapa? Sekarang ada aku, sudah cukup kan?" Kataku tidak terima. "Kan kau mengetahui segala tentangku semenjak kita SMP bukan?"

"Pfftt" Kise-kun terkikik. "Kau, benar-benar manis kurokocchi"

"Tidak!" Jawabku membantah.

"Benar kok.." Goda kise-kun

"Stop!" Kataku sambil menutupi mulutku yang akan kise-kun cium dengan kedua tanganku. "Bukankah kita lebih baik mengecek keadaan mereka sekarang?"

"Maksudmu, senpai dan akashiccchi?"

"He-eh" Kataku sambil mengangguk.

"Baiklah"

.

.

Kami berdua langsung dengan cepat menelepon kasamatsu-kun lalu menemuinya di kafe yang seperti biasa kita datangi bersama. Tapi, sekarang berbeda, karena kita datang dengan pasangan yang benar-benar kita sukai.

"Kise" Panggil kasamatsu-kun kepada senpai.

"Apa, senpai?"

"Bagaimana keadaanmu?" Tanya kasamatsu-kun sambil tersenyum tipis.

"Baik-baik saja, kau sendiri?"

"Baik kok"

"Baguslah..."

"A-anu, maaf aku tidak bisa berkata yang sejujurnya kepadamu"

"E-ehh? Aku juga kok! Seharusnya akulah yang harus mengatakan maaf kepada senpai, karena aku tidak bisa menjaga senpai dengan baik..." Katanya sambil tersenyum tipis.

"Kau- Sudah menjagaku dengan baik kok kise" Kata kasamatsu-kun. "Aku juga merasa terjaga dan disayangi walaupun kau tidak benar-benar mencintaiku. Tapi, aku sangat bersyukur, aku pernah merasakan kasih sayangmu"

"Se-senpai" Kata kise-kun sambil serasa ingin menangis. "Aku juga, walaupun begitu senpai masih menerimaku apa adanya walaupun senpai sudah tahu bahwa sebenarnya aku menyukai kurokocchi"

"Tidak apa-apa. Karena sekarang keadaan kita sama-sama menguntungkan dan sudah terjaga dengan baik kan?"

"Iya, ini semua terima kasih untuk akashicchi yang sudah menyukai senpai"

"Tidak apa-apa, aku memang sudah menyukainya dari dulu kok" Balas akashi-kun.

"Yap! Pembicaraan kita cukup sampai disini. Sekarang kita akan pergi keluar. Bagaimana dengan kalian?" Tanyaku kepada mereka semua

"Kita juga akan keluar, baiklah sampai jumpa lagi!" Balas kasamatsu-kun.

.

.

Malam ini ada festival. Kami berdua akan datang ke festival tersebut. Aku memakai kimono hasil dari pemberian kise-kun kepadaku. Dan kise-kun memakai kimono hasil pemberianku.

Dan disaat berjalan-jalan di tengah festival. Kami bertemu dengan akashi-kun dan kasamatsu-kun.

Keadaan sekarang berbeda. Dulu aku dan akashi-kun yang bertemu dengan kise-kn dan kasamatsu-kun. Tapi sekarang keadaan berbeda.

**- END -**

After words: Terima kasih sudah mengikuti cerita ini! Semoga cerita ini disukai kalian! Jika ada kata-kata yang salah atau kurang berkenan maaf ya!

Dan masih ingin melihat cerita lain? Ikuti saja! Ingin cerita sesuai keinginan, request saja! PM ya.

Tapi tentu saja dengan fandom yang aku tau, terima kasih!


End file.
